


The Exchange

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Mommy Kink, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha are close friends, have been for a while and eventually that friendship turns into sexual love so they decide to trade partners to see if they should pursue a 4 way relationship.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. Charlotte & Sasha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, leave a comment to review or if you'd like to see more of this series. Any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, (I deleted this on accident) please leave a review and a kudo. This is my first attempt at writing something like this.

It's not like were bored of their girlfriends, it's that they fell in love with their other best friends... Sasha leads a nervous Charlotte into the bedroom she shares with Bayley, and despite the agreement from all four women Charlotte still feels like she's cheating on her girlfriend.

  
 _"Hey Charlotte, are you okay?"_ Sasha asks as she turns around and sees that Charlotte is still visibly uncomfortable,

  
 _"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"_ Charlotte replies, trying to convince herself, but Sasha can see right through her.  
 _"If you don't want to do it, just tell me and I'll call Becky and tell her to come get you."_ Sasha says as she takes Charlotte's hands into her owns.

 _"No, it just feels like I'm cheating on Becky"_ Charlotte replies, fighting back tears. _"I know how you feel, the thought of someone else touching Bayley pisses me off. But, at the same time it turns me on."_ Sasha says as she squeezes Charlotte's hand and gives her a little grin, Charlotte looks into Sasha's eyes and feels more at ease. _"It does?"_ Charlotte asks as she gently squeezes Sasha's hands,

  
 _"Oh yeah, and since it's Becky all that anger goes away because I like Becky too. Just like I like you too."_ Sasha says as she brings Charlotte's hands up and kisses her right knuckle, making Charlotte blush and smile. _"I like you too Sasha"_ Charlotte says, her nervousness slowly going away and she starts to ease up. Sasha sees this and smiles,

  
 _"Do you know what I like about you Charlotte?"_ Sasha asks as she stares into Charlotte's eyes, _"What?"_ Charlotte replies, wondering how she could get two women as beautiful as Becky & Sasha to say they like her.

  
 _"You're smart, caring, & beautiful."_ Sasha says as she lets go of Charlotte's hands and puts her hands on Charlotte's hips. A big smile crosses Charlotte's face when Sasha calls her beautiful, _"You're beautiful too Sasha."_ Charlotte replies nervously as Sasha gets closer to her.

  
 _"I've got an idea Charlotte, I know we said this when we were agreeing to swap partners. But, let's do it again... Let's tell each other what we'd like to do sexually to one another and see if that gets us in the mood."_ Sasha says as she inches closer and closer to her, Charlotte's heart starts to beat fast and faster. _"Okay"_ Charlotte replies softly as Sasha's lips are inches away from her lips, she drapes her arms over Sasha's shoulders. A grin crosses Sasha's face and she wants to just tell all the dirty things she wants to do to her, but she knows that she has to take her time and ease her way with Charlotte.

  
 _"I want to take all your clothes off, lead you over to that bed push you down, climb on top of you, pin your arms above your head and kiss you."_ Sasha says with a whisper as she's inches away from Charlotte's lips, Charlotte's heart begins to beat faster and faster. _"I'd like that"_ Charlotte replies softly, Sasha leans her head down and places a kiss on Charlotte's neck,

  
 _"I want to kiss down your neck and suck on your beautiful big tits."_ Sasha says with a whispers as she starts rubbing up and down Charlotte's back with her left hand.  
 _"I want you to do whatever you want to me b-boss"_ Charlotte replies nervously, knowing that being called 'Boss' turns Sasha on. Hearing Charlotte call her Boss causes Sasha to grin ear to ear, and she can't help herself from rushing it and smacking Charlotte's ass with her right hand as hard as she can. Charlotte gives out a yelp of surprise when she does it, but she doesn't complain.

  
 _"That's right, tell me I'm The Boss."_ Sasha orders, cursing at herself for smacking Charlotte's ass right out the gate. _"You're The Boss and... I like getting spanked"_ Charlotte says, the spank pushing along Charlotte's growing excitement. Sasha impatient as she is, pulls Charlotte in for a heated kiss. Pushing her against the bedroom door.

  
 _"Fuck, I didn't mean to rush it."_ Sasha says apologetically, she generally hates foreplay and just wants to get right down to business. _"It's okay Boss"_ Charlotte says as she graphs Sasha's hips and gives her a squeeze of reassurance.

  
 _"What do you want to do to me?"_ Sasha asks as she gently pulls Charlotte away from the door and leads her to the bed. _"I want to please you Boss."_ Charlotte says nervously, avoiding eye contact. "Hey, look at me" Sasha demands, putting on her 'Boss' voice. Sasha sits down on the edge of the bed, Charlotte quickly looks in her eyes and Sasha grins at how quickly she obeyed her.

  
 _"What are your desires princess"_ Sasha asks as she crosses her legs. Charlotte looks at Sasha's swaying feet and she bites her lips. _"I want to kiss your legs and f-feet."_ Charlotte says nervously, staring at Sasha's feet. Sasha is wearing a black tank top, daisy dukes and black heels, showing off her beautiful legs and feet. <https://i.redd.it/wbtwsfowakp01.jpg>

  
_"Oh? Well aren't you a dirty little princess."_ Sasha says teasingly as Charlotte looks away embarrassed, Sasha can tell this so she leans forward and graphs Charlotte's hands with hers..  
 _"Hey, it's okay to like feet Char. You can like what you like, and if you don't want to get THAT kinky. That's fine, we can just do normal stuff."_ Sasha says in her normal tone, wanting Charlotte to be as comfortable as possible. Charlotte nods her head,

  
 _"Let's take it slow, and next time I'll be comfortable boss."_ Charlotte says softly as she squeezes Sasha's hands, because Charlotte wants this to work just as much as Sasha does. _"Take your clothes off princess, but leave your bra and panties on."_ Sasha says as she lets go of her of Charlotte's hands, wanting to have a little show.

  
 _"Yes Boss"_ Charlotte replies obediently, she quickly takes off her navy blue heels and throws them to the side, but she slowly starts unbuckling her belt buckle to give Sasha a show. She turns around and slowly starts to unbutton her navy blue slacks and pull them down her legs, revealing her white thong and ass to Sasha. It takes every fiber of Sasha's being not to stand up and smack Charlotte's ass, or shove her face right in it.

  
 _"That's it princess, give The Boss a show."_ Sasha says as Charlotte pushes her pants past her knees, Charlotte looks back at her and gives her a wink that makes Sasha's chest tighten in delight. _"Glad you're enjoying it Boss"_ Charlotte says as she steps out of her slacks and throws them to the side alongside her heels, she runs her hands up her tone legs as she stands straight up and she graphs the bottom of her navy blue blouse. Sasha's heart starts to race as Charlotte slowly lifts her blouse up, revealing her tone back and white bra strap. Sasha is imagining Charlotte on all fours, with her strap-on deep inside her as she pulls her hair. Sasha is not a patient person, especially in the bedroom. This is pure torture for her to be so patient after so long of being with Bayley who knows what she likes and how fast she likes it. Charlotte throws the blouse to the side in the pile where her pants and heels are, she slowly turns around and doesn't cover her breasts like Sasha thought she would.

  
 _"Damn, you are so beautiful princess"_ Sasha says as she looks Charlotte up and down, Charlotte blushes and a smile crosses her face. _"Thank you boss"_ She replies, the little strip tease has turned her on more than she expected it to and it definitely turned Sasha on.

  
 _"Come here princess, sit on your Boss's lap"_ Sasha says as she pats her thighs, Charlotte quickly walks towards Sasha and straddles her lap, she drapes her arms over Sasha's shoulders as Sasha wraps her arms around Charlotte's waist. _"This feels right princess, doesn't it?"_ Sasha asks as she slowly runs her fingers up and down Charlotte's back, watching her reaction intently. _"It does boss"_ Charlotte replies, slowly forgetting that Becky is at home with Bayley doing god knows what because she is so focused on Sasha and her words.

  
 _"I want to kiss you again Boss."_ Charlotte says nervously as she fidgets with her fingers, _"I'd love that princess."_ Sasha replies as Charlotte leans down, closes her eyes and starts to kiss Sasha. It's slow, and tender at first, but The Boss has to have it rougher and steamier so she pulls Charlotte closer to her and shoves her tongue down her throat. During the passionate kiss, Sasha runs her hands up Charlotte's rock hard abs and gently squeezes her glorious breasts.

Charlotte moans and leans into Sasha's touch, Sasha growls and with every ounce of strength she can muster to turn the much bigger woman around and onto her back. Sasha as quickly as she can takes her heels, daisy dukes and tank top off revealing her black bra and panties before she pounces on top of Charlotte and resumes kissing her. Charlotte tries to wrap her arms around Sasha's neck during the kiss, but Sasha graphs her wrists, she puts Charlotte's right wrist over her left wrist and pins them both down with her left hand as her right hand roughly squeezes her left tit. Charlotte moans into the kiss as Sasha aggressively squeezes her breast.

  
 _"Fuck, you drive me crazy princess."_ Sasha says after she breaks the kiss off with Charlotte, huffing for air as her right hand slides to Charlotte's back to unsnap her bra. _"You drive me crazy too Boss."_ Charlotte replies as Sasha lets go of her so that she can take her bra off and throw it to the side. Sasha pushes her back down onto the bed and she begins to squeeze Charlotte's left nipple with her thumb and index finger as she resumes kissing her.

Charlotte moans into the kiss as Sasha starts pinching and twisting Charlotte's hardening nipple. Sasha kisses Charlotte's cheek before she starts to gently kiss and suck on Charlotte's neck, she knows she's going to get shit for this from Becky, but she just can't help herself. Sasha starts to suck harder on Charlotte's neck, leaving a hickey to show that Charlotte belongs to The Boss.  
 _"Becky isn't going to like that"_ Charlotte says as she must have been reading Sasha's mind, Sasha looks up at Charlotte's face.

  
 _"You didn't tell me to stop, you wanted to be marked by The Boss."_ Sasha says, practically growling in Charlotte's face. Charlotte bites her lower lip, getting more turned on by being dominated by someone smaller than she is, _"Yes boss, I did want it."_ Charlotte replies obediently, she knows that she's going to get punished by her daddy and that is turning her on even more. Sasha starts kissing down Charlotte's neck, her chest and starts licking and sucking on her left nipple. Sasha runs her right hand down Charlotte's panties and she smiles when she feels how wet Charlotte is for her.

  
 _"Oh baby"_ Charlotte moans out as Sasha strokes her pussy, Sasha roughly twists Charlotte's nipple _"I'm not your baby, I'm your boss."_ Sasha says aggressively as she gets in her face, using her 'Boss' tone with her, _"I'm sorry Boss, it won't happen again."_ Charlotte quickly replies, upset that she disappointed Sasha.

  
 _"Good, you don't want to disappointment me princess or else I won't let you cum tonight."_ Sasha threatens as she continues to gently stroke Charlotte's pussy. _"It won't happen again Boss."_ Charlotte replies firmly, hearing that she won't be allowed to cum both scares and excites her, but she really wants to cum so she'll be on her best behavior for The Boss. _"Good, because only good little princesses get to cum. Now princess, I don't want you to talk unless you are told to talk. Can you do that?"_ Sasha asks as she continues to slowly stroke her pussy, Charlotte nods her head and Sasha smiles at how perfectly obedient Charlotte is. _'Becky must love how much of a bottom this amazon is'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she listens to Charlotte's soft moans,

  
 _"Tell me when you're about to cum, can you do that princess?"_ Sasha asks before she inserts a finger into Charlotte's wet pussy, Charlotte bucks her hips and moans loudly, _"Y-yes boss"_ Charlotte replies as Sasha inserts her middle finger into her pussy, Charlotte moans start to come faster and louder as Sasha fingers quickly thrust into her pussy. _"B-boss, I'm about to-"_ before Charlotte can finish her sentence, Sasha pulls her fingers out and Charlotte looks devastated as Sasha laughs at her.

  
 _"What's wrong princess, did you think you could cum that easily?"_ Sasha asks as she puts her fingers into her mouth and moans when she tastes Charlotte's juices.  
 _"N-no boss"_ Charlotte replies, this is the exact tactic that Becky uses on her and she loves it. Sasha starts to pull Charlotte's panties down, and once she has them off she gives them a kiss and throws them to the side. _"Damn princess, you're glistening"_ Sasha says as she licks her lips at the sight of Charlotte's exposed pussy, after five minutes of silence and gently stroking Charlotte's thigh Sasha says _"Now remember what I said princess"_ before she greedily shoved her face into Charlotte's pussy and starts licking.

  
 _"Oh fuck"_ Charlotte moans out as Sasha laps away, Sasha will let her get away from speaking because her pussy tastes so good. Sasha starts focusing on her clit and shoves a finger inside Charlotte's pussy, _"Oh god, I'm about to-"_ before Charlotte can finish her sentence, Sasha stops licking her and pulls her finger out. Sasha grins as she crawls up to Charlotte to whisper into her ear

  
 _"If you want to cum, you have to make me cum. Do you think you can do that princess?"_ Sasha asks as she stands up on the bed _"Yes boss"_ Charlotte replies, nodding her head. Sasha pulls down her panties and throws them to the side, she turns around and sits down on Charlotte's face who quickly starts licking her pussy. _"That's it princess, I love your enthusiasm."_ Sasha moans out as Charlotte laps away at her pussy, Sasha starts to gently stroke Charlotte's pussy.

  
 _"Keep going, you're doing such a good job princess"_ Sasha moans out as Charlotte continues pleasing her, she loves it when she gets praised, it just makes her want to work a little bit harder. She starts focusing on Sasha's clit and that's when Sasha really starts to moan. _"Fuck, that's it."_ Sasha says as she starts licking Charlotte's pussy as a reward for doing such a good job, Charlotte starts moaning into Sasha's pussy as Sasha licks her clit and rubs her pussy.

  
 _"Boss, I'm about to cum"_ Charlotte says as she starts bucking her hips forward into Sasha's tongue, _"I'm about to cum too, we'll cum at the same time."_ Sasha replies before returning her tongue to Charlotte's clit, Charlotte starts to intently lick Sasha's pussy wanting to make her cum at the same time. Sasha & Charlotte start to moan louder and louder and eventually them both cum at the same time, moans and gasps for air fill the room before Sasha speaks out.

  
 _"That was amazing princess"_ Sasha says as she positions herself beside Charlotte and pulls her into her arms, _"I'm glad you enjoyed it Boss"_ Charlotte replies as she cuddles up to Sasha,  
"But, did you enjoy it Charlotte. Is this something that you want to pursue something further?" Sasha asks, cutting to the chase of the matter at hand now that they both have orgasmed. After a couple of seconds of silence and pondering, Charlotte speaks...

  
 _"It'll have to wait until Becky & Bayley are finished, but I really liked this Sasha."_ Charlotte says, thinking about how she wants more than just sex with Sasha and how upset she feels about this because she doesn't know if Becky or Bayley would want that. _"I liked it too, and you're right. We have to have all parties agree to this."_ Sasha replies as she takes a deep breath and looks into the ceiling, she can't imagine a night without Charlotte in her arms and so she hopes it goes well with Bayley & Becky. 


	2. Bayley & Becky Lynch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to release this on Saturday, but I saw it get 100 hits in under a day and decided to release this chapter a little bit early.

In another part of town, Bayley and Becky are sitting on the couch in the living room of Becky & Charlotte's house. Becky is uncharacteristically nervous around Bayley, which was never the case before tonight.  
"Is there something wrong Becks?" Bayley asks as she scoots closer to Becky,  
"Just a little nervous Bay." Becky replies as she notices Bayley put her hand on her thigh,  
"Why, do you not want to do this?" Bayley asks as she looks deep into Becky's eyes,  
"No, I want to do this. But, I'm just thinking about Charlie and this feels like I'm cheating on her." Becky replies as she places her right hand over Bayley's hand.  
"I know how you feel, but I really want this Becky. I love you and Charlotte so much." Bayley says, that's the truth of this whole situation. Bayley wants this to work, she's hoping that Charlotte has fun with 'The Boss' and just thinking about Charlotte and Sasha having sex turns her on so much that she doesn't realize how close she is to Becky's face.  
"What are you thinking about right now Bayley?" Becky asks softly as she squeezes Bayley's hand,  
"I'm thinking about Charlotte & Sasha, and how they must be having a lot of fun" Bayley replies as her lips are inches away from Becky's lips, a smirk crosses Becky's face.  
"Oh I bet, my Charlie loves to be dominated. What about you Bayley?" Becky asks as Bayley quickly staddles her lap,  
"I love it, I want you to dominate me daddy" Bayley replies as she gives Becky a wink, hearing Bayley call her daddy arouses Becky to no end. Becky pulls Bayley in for a passionate kiss, during the kiss Becky starts squeezing Bayley's big juicy ass.  
"Fuck, you've got such a nice ass. I bet Sasha loves watching it bounce up and down her strap." Becky says after she pulls away from Bayley's lips, slightly panting as Bayley looks at her with lust in her eyes.  
"She loves it daddy, and so do I." Bayley replies before Becky resumes their hot make out session, this time Becky slaps Bayley's ass as hard as she can and moans into the kiss.  
"You liked that didn't you?" Becky asks after she pulls away from Bayley and starts kissing her neck,  
"I loved it daddy" Bayley replies, despite the air of innocence she gives off, deep down Bayley is a dirty minded woman that loves to be fucked and dominated, she constantly thinks about sex and isn't ashamed to tell her lover what she likes to have done to her.  
"Dirty girl." Becky murmurs as she continues to kiss and lick the side of Bayley's neck, Bayley shudders in delight when Becky licks her neck  
"That's right daddy, I'm a dirty girl and I need to be punished." Bayley says getting even more turned on by being called a 'dirty girl' Becky gives Bayley's another hard slap and looks her in the eyes  
"Let's take this in the bedroom baby girl" Becky says as she has to stop herself from slapping Bayley's ass even more, she wants Bayley in her bedroom for more fun. Bayley nods her head and gets off of Becky's lap. Becky stands up, she gives Bayley a quick kiss on the lips before graphing her hand and leading her to her bedroom. Once they enter Becky & Charlotte's, Becky hugs Bayley from behind,  
"I want you to take your pants down and bend over." Becky whispers into Bayley's ear as she unbuttons her pants, she'll let Bayley pull her pants down. Bayley smiles and slowly pulls her pants down until they're past her knees, Becky graphs her ass as Bayley slowly bends over and puts her hands on the edge of the bed. Becky takes a good hard look at the black thong and juicy ass of Bayley before she lifts her right hand up high,  
"Count" Becky says before she brings her hand down and slaps Bayley's ass as hard as she can, she watches as it jiggles from her slap.  
"One" Bayley says, biting her lower lip as she looks back at Becky. Becky gives her ass another slap, and another and another.  
"Ten" Bayley says after the tenth slap to her right ass cheek, it stings and she loves the pain. Becky takes a step back and looks at her work, she licks her lips as she slowly starts to unbutton her pants and pull them down, revealing her dark red panties.  
"Why don't you close your eyes and wag your fat ass for me baby girl as I go graph something you'll like." Becky says as she takes off her pants and throws them to the side. Bayley closes her eyes and smiles as she wags her ass from side to side. Becky is memorized by the sight, and the fantasies she has about what she wants to do to it. She shakes her head of those thoughts for now and walks toward the closet and opens the chest on the floor in the middle of the closet. She pulls out a dark orange 7 inch strap-on, Charlotte loves this beautiful thing and Bayley going's to love it too. Becky looks back at Bayley's ass as she steps through her strap-on and then she stands a few feet away from Bayley. She strokes her cock for a few seconds, watching Bayley slowly sway her ass left and right.  
"Open your eyes Bay" Becky demands as she continues stroking her cock, Bayley opens her eyes and when she sees Becky's strap a big smile crosses her face, "Wow daddy" Bayley says as she watches with lust in her eyes as Becky continues to stroke,  
"Do you like what you see?" Becky asks, raising an eyebrow when she sees Bayley lick her lips  
"Yes daddy." Bayley replies, her lust continuing to grow,  
"Well, why don't you get down on your knees and suck it then." Becky says as she places her hands on her hips, Bayley drops to her knees and works her way until she's in front of Becky. She graphs Becky's strap and starts sucking on it.  
"That's it babygirl, get it nice and wet for daddy." Becky says as she places a hand on top of Bayley's head as Bayley starts to bop her head up and down. The room is silent except for the sound of Bayley sucking on Becky's cock, Becky takes off her black v-neck t-shirt and her dark red bra, throwing them both to the side. She starts kneading her own breasts as Bayley continues to suck her cock,  
"I bet Sasha loves this sight just as much as I do" Becky says as she twists her nipples, and softly moaning.  
"She loves it daddy" Bayley replies after taking the cock out of her mouth, then she starts running her tongue up and down Becky's shaft and after a while of doing this Becky can't handle it anymore. She graphs Bayley by the hair and yanks her up, she pulls Bayley's light purple shirt over her head and throws it to the side before she takes Bayley's black bra off. She backs Bayley up and pushes her down onto the bed and starts kissing her. Becky runs her hand down Bayley's tone abs and slides her hand into her panties,  
"You ready to get fucked baby." Becky asks when she feels how wet Bayley is for her,  
"Yes daddy." Bayley replies as Becky starts to pull her panties down and she throws them to the side,  
"You're going to have to wait a while, I want a taste." Becky says before she pushes her face into Bayley's wet pussy and starts licking, Bayley lets out a loud moan when she feels Becky's tongue on her. Becky shoves two fingers inside of Bayley's pussy when she starts focusing on her clit,  
"Oh shit!" Bayley blurts out at the sudden burst of pleasure hits her, Becky chuckles when she hears Bayley curse because it's so unlike her. After a few more minutes of Becky licking her clit and thrusting into her pussy with her fingers, Bayley's moans get louder and louder  
"Daddy, I'm about to cum." Bayley moans out as her orgasm starts to build and build,  
"Cum for daddy baby girl." Becky says as she increases her licking and thrusting, Bayley's legs start to shake, she grips the blankets and her orgasm overtakes her as she squeezes Becky's head with her thighs.  
"Oh god daddy, that was so good." Bayley says as she slowly comes down from her high, Becky takes her fingers out of Bayley's pussy and gives it one last kiss before she brings her fingers up to Bayley's mouth.  
"Lick them clean baby girl." Becky demands as she touches Bayley's lips, Bayley gladly opens her mouth and starts sucking and licking Becky's fingers. She moans when she tastes herself, and she doesn't break eye contact with her daddy.  
"Think you can cum one more time baby girl?" Becky asks as she positions herself between Bayley's leg and starts rubbing her strap-on up and down Bayley's pussy,  
"Yes, daddy" Bayley replies with a smile, her lust hasn't been satisfied just yet. "Beg for it, beg me to fuck you." Becky demands as she continues to slide her cock up and down Bayley's wet pussy,  
"Please fuck me daddy, I need it." Bayley replies, feeling herself getting even hornier at being told she needs to beg to be fucked.  
"I don't think that was good enough, beg better baby girl." Becky says as she continues her slow & teasing strokes,  
"I need it daddy, please fuck my slutty pussy. Pound me with everything you've got, please I need it." Bayley practically screams out as she bucks her hips into Becky's strap-on, a smirk crosses her face  
"That's the way to beg baby girl." She says before she thrusts all the way into Bayley and starts to slowly to fuck her.  
"Oh god daddy" Bayley moans out as Becky leans down and starts sucking on Bayley's tits for a few minutes, taking her time to give each one a good lick and suck before she raises her head up and starts kissing Bayley again. Bayley wraps her arms around Becky's neck and Becky starts to pick up her speed and pound into Bayley, Bayley starts to moan loudly into Becky's kiss as Becky drills into her. Bayley wraps her arms around Becky's body and pulls her closer to her as Becky grunts into her ear,  
"That's right, moan for daddy." Becky practically growls into Bayley's ear,  
"Fuck daddy I'm about to cum again." Bayley says as she digs her nails into Becky's back,  
"Cum for me then, cum for daddy" Becky says as she picks up, Bayley wraps her legs around Becky's waist as her second orgasm for the night is about to happen.  
"Daddy!" Bayley screams out tightly as she and Becky cum at the same time, both panting into each other's ears as they slowly come down from their high. Becky pushes herself up with her hands and looks into Bayley's eyes,  
"I love you" Bayley says softly as he raises her head and kisses Becky on the lips, a conflicted feeling runs through Becky's mind because she feels something too for Bayley, but she's thinking about Charlotte too and how much she loves her too...  
"I love you too Bayley" Becky replies after a while, Becky pulls out of Bayley, she takes her strap-on off and puts it on the end table next to the bed before she pulls Bayley in for a snuggle.  
"That was everything I thought it would be." Bayley says as she kisses Becky's chest and snuggles closer to her,  
"Yeah, it was great" Becky replies as she runs her hand up and down Bayley's left arm that has draped itself over her chest. They lay there in comfortable silence before Bayley breaks the silence,  
"How do you think it went with Charlotte & Sasha" Bayley asks as Becky takes a deep breath, "Charlotte was probably shy at first, but I like to think that Sasha was able to make her comfortable. If I get a call from Charlie that Sasha overstepped her boundaries, me and your girlfriend are going to fight." Becky says, the last part is just a semi joke. But, she'd gladly fight anyone that makes her Charlie cry.  
"Sasha wouldn't do anything that Charlotte wouldn't be comfortable with doing, she loves her just as much as you do Becks." Bayley replies, thinking about how it must have went with Charlotte & Sasha. She hopes it went well because she wants all four of them to be in love and start dating.  
"Yeah, I trust Sasha not to do anything out of line" Becky says as she closes her eyes, "This was nice Bayley, and if Charlotte & Sasha enjoyed their time together. I'd love to do this again." She adds before she opens her eyes again and gives Bayley a kiss on top of her head.  
"I'd like that, if they enjoyed it. I'd love to get a chance to be with Charlotte next." Bayley says as she starts thinking about the beautiful blonde, 'that'll be interesting' Becky thinks to herself as she thinks about what two total bottoms would do to one another.  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens Bayley" Becky replies as she tightens her grip on Bayley and closes her eyes, Bayley lets out a sigh of relief and closes her eyes too. She feels content for the future with her three best friends and possible lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you liked and any feedback about what I need to improve on. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hopefully I'll be able to release the final two chapters on Saturday & Sunday, and maybe I'll do an extra chapter if anybody wants to see one.


	3. Bayley & Charlotte

"No way" Sasha laughs at the comment Becky just made  
"I'm telling you, Bayley is going to top Charlotte." Becky replies, fully believing that her girl is such a bottom that she'd be topped by even someone like Bayley  
"Listen Becky, Bayley is too much of a bottom. I mean she needs constant sex every single day, she's going to be bent over for Charlotte in an instant." Sasha says as she crosses her leg,  
"Sasha, I know my Charlie. She's going to be so nervous and Bayley is going to have to lead her through everything." Becky replies, taking a sip of her tea.  
"That's a good point, Charlotte was extremely nervous when we did it. But, I still think Bayley is going to bottom for her." Sasha says as she takes a sip of her tea  
"Want to make a bet Sasha?" Becky says, a devilish grin crossing her face.  
Sasha raises an eyebrow and replies "What kind of bet?" she asks, looking at Becky as she leans forward.  
"If Charlotte tops Bayley, you get to top me. But if Bayley tops Charlotte, I get to boss around The Boss." Becky says, licking her lips.  
Sasha snorts and raises her glass of tea in the air, "You're on, can't wait until your riding my strap Becky." she says full of confidence.  
"Don't get too excited, you'll be calling me daddy real soon." Becky says as she clinks her glass of tea with Sasha's. Sasha rolls her eyes, but deep down inside she's kind of excited about the playful tease.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bayley & Charlotte are sitting on the edge of Becky and Charlotte's bed, they chose this place because it would make Charlotte feel more comfortable. and Bayley wants her to be as comfortable as possible.  
"So how do you want to start?" Charlotte asks nervously, finally breaking the tense silence between the two of them  
"How about some music, maybe that'll help." Bayley replies as she stands up and pulls her phone out of her back pocket.  
"Y-yeah." Charlotte replies nervously as Bayley scrolls through her phone to find the right mood setting,  
Bayley finds the right playlist for a time like this, she hits play and the first song that plays is *Chopin -Nocturne op.9 No.2* and Bayley thinks this is the perfect song because Charlotte loves classical music. Bayley places her phone on the end table next to the head of the bed and returns next to Charlotte.  
"Is that better?" Bayley asks as she gently places her right hand on Charlotte's back and starts rubbing her back  
Charlotte nods her head, "I like this music Bayley." She says as she scoots closer to Bayley and stares into Bayley's eyes.  
Bayley takes a gulp, "Can I kiss you?" she asks as she gently graphs Charlotte's left hand with her left hand  
"I'd like that" Charlotte replies with a smile,  
Bayley leans forward and gives Charlotte a kiss on the lips, it feels nice for both of them and after a few seconds Bayley pulls back.  
"How was that?" Bayley asks nervously as she rubs looks lovingly into Charlotte's eyes,  
Charlotte nods her head, "I want to do it again." she says softly, a smile crosses Bayley's face.  
Bayley lays back onto the bed and extends her arms, wanting Charlotte to lay on top of her. Charlotte blushes as she gently lays her body over Bayley and resumes kissing her as Bayley wraps her arms underneath Charlotte's arms and brings her closer to her. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Charlotte breaks the kiss off and is unable to make eye contact with Bayley as she gently squeezes Bayley's shoulders.  
"I really like kissing you Charlotte." Bayley says as she rubs Charlotte's back, a smile crosses Charlotte's face, which causes Bayley to smile.  
"I like kissing you too Bayley." Charlotte says as she bite her lower lip, she likes kissing Bayley a lot. She's so sweet and tender and after her rough make out session with Sasha and then Becky, she likes being kissed softly.  
"You are so beautiful Charlotte." Bayley says as she gently kisses Charlotte's cheek, Charlotte blushes at the compliment.  
"You're beautiful too Bayley." Charlotte replies, giving Bayley a quick kiss on the lips,  
Charlotte saddles Bayley's lap, and she stares lovingly into Bayley's eyes as Bayley puts her hands on Charlotte's lower back. They stay like this until Bayley can tell that Charlotte is lost,  
"What do you want to do princess?" Bayley asks, giving Charlotte a comforting smile. Hearing Bayley call her princess causes a chill of excitement to run down her  
"I want to make love to you, but I like being told what to do." Charlotte replies sheepishly, and Bayley gives her a look of understanding.  
"I know how you feel, I like being told what to do either, but... I'd like to know what it'd feel like to be in control" Bayley whispers into Charlotte's ear, and she smiles when she feels Charlotte shudder in her hands.  
"I want you to make love to me Bayley." Charlotte says as she brushes her hair to the side to allow Bayley to kiss her neck, but Bayley is too caught up with Charlotte telling her that she wants her to make love to her, Bayley doesn't know what to do or how to be dominate. But maybe she doesn't need to dominate and be aggressive like Sasha or Becky, maybe she can do her own thing with Charlotte?  
"I want you to call me something, something kinky." Bayley says, her heart starting to race at the thought of being called something other than 'slut' or 'baby girl'  
Charlotte thinks for a while before she answers, "I can't call you 'Boss' because that's Sasha and I can't call you 'daddy' because that's Becky..." She says as she looks away nervously before she can finish what she's saying.  
"You can call me mommy" Bayley blurts out, and almost regrets it until she sees the look in Charlotte's eyes that told her that she'd be open to it.  
"You have a daddy, now you need a mommy to love, cherish and be soft you." Bayley adds as she starts kissing Charlotte's neck slowly, Charlotte bites her lip and thinks about how calling someone 'mommy' is even dirtier than calling them 'daddy'  
"I'd love that mommy." Charlotte says as Bayley kisses up and down her neck, a giant grin crosses Bayley's face when Charlotte calls her 'mommy' she really liked that.  
"Tell me what you want to do princess?" Bayley asks, whispering into Charlotte's ear before she starts nibbling on her ear the way Sasha would do to her.  
"I want to suck your tittes as you finger me" Charlotte replies as Bayley's hand start to roam down her back and she gently graphs her ass,  
"Oh! You want to suckle on my breasts like a baby do you?" Bayley asks teasingly as she gently squeezes Charlotte's ass,  
"Yes mommy." Charlotte replies as Bayley slowly pushing her up until she's sitting straight, Bayley raises up and graphs the bottom of her light pink shirt and pulls it off revealing her white laced bra.  
"Get off me princess, and sit down right here with your face facing the wall over there ." Bayley says as she pats the bad on her right before she unhooks her bra and reveals her big pair of tits that practically makes Charlotte drool. She gets off and sits to the right of Bayley,  
"Good girl, now lay back and suck your mommies breasts." Bayley says as she gently pulls Charlotte into an embrace and positions her left breast in front of Charlotte's lips. Charlotte licks her lip before she wraps her lips around Bayley's hardening nipple.  
Bayley bite her lower lip as Charlotte begins to gently suck on her tit like a baby, she starts gently scratching the back of Charlotte's head with her left hand as her right arm runs up and down the side of her body.  
Bayley lets out a small moan when Charlotte starts to suck a little harder, "That's feels really good princess." Bayley says as she starts to unbutton Charlotte's pants.  
Charlotte starts to gently squeeze Bayley's right breast as Bayley slowly unzips Charlotte's pants. When Bayley runs her hand down Charlotte's pants and panties and touches her wet pussy, Charlotte moans into her breast.  
"I love how wet you are princess, it makes mommy very happy." Bayley says as she gently strokes Charlotte's pussy, her mind racing with thoughts she never really had before. She wants to wear a strap-on, and watch Charlotte ride her and that is so unlike her. She's not even thinking about getting fucked or dominated, all she's thinking about is fucking Charlotte.  
"I want you to get me a strap-on princess." Bayley says after a few more minutes of Charlotte sucking on her tits and stroking her pussy. Charlotte looks up at Bayley and takes her nipple out of her mouth  
"Okay mommy." Charlotte replies as she gets up and walks toward the closet. Bayley stands up and takes off her pants and panties as Charlotte opens up the chest in the middle of the closet and pulls out a 7 inch dark orange strap-on.  
"Get on your knees and put it on me." Bayley demands and it feels so strange to be so bossy,  
"Yes mommy." Charlotte says as she gets on her knees in front of Bayley, 'Bayley has cute feet' Charlotte thinks to herself as Bayley steps through the strap-on. one foot at a time.  
Wearing a strap-on feels so unnatural to Bayley, but seeing Charlotte on her knees staring at it with lust in her eyes really turns Bayley on. "Suck on it princess." Bayley says softly as she licks her lips, Charlotte graphs the cock that she has sucked and that has fucked her more times than she can count. She starts bopping her head up and down.  
"You look so sexy princess." Bayley says as she starts kneading her own breasts, she looks over her back at the bed and starts to think about how she wants to fuck her. She looks back down at Charlotte who is forcing all 7 inches down her throat, sending a shudder down her back.  
"Take your clothes off princess" Bayley says as she gently pushes Charlotte off her cock, she gets on the bed and sits with her back against the headboard. Stroking her strap as Charlotte slowly takes her clothes off for her. Bayley's heart skips a beat when Charlotte takes off her black shirt revealing the blue lace bra, then she turns around and pulls her pants down.  
"Come here princess." Bayley says with need in her tone when Charlotte finally takes off her blue panties, Charlotte quickly jumps on the bed and mounts Bayley's lap.  
"You are so beautiful princess." Bayley says softly as she runs her hand through Charlotte's hair, she slowly lines her strap against her pussy and Charlotte slowly sits down on it. Moaning as she is filled,  
"I love it when you compliment me mommy." Charlotte moans out as she gently squeezes Bayley's shoulder and fully sits down on Bayley's strap,  
Bayley smiles as she places her hands on Charlotte's hips, "You're one of the sweetest, and most beautiful woman that I have ever met." Bayley says before she gives Charlotte a quick kiss on the lips. Charlotte gives her a smile that takes Bayley's breath away, she wants to say 'I love you' but before she can speak Charlotte gives her a passionate kiss and slowly starts to bounce up and down on Bayley's strap. Bayley runs her hands up Charlotte's torso and firmly gropes and squeezes her tits causing Charlotte to softly moan into the kiss.  
"Mommy, it feels so good." Charlotte moans out as Bayley starts to kiss down her chest and suck on her tits, Charlotte puts her hands on the headboard and grips it tightly.  
"Your tits are so big and beautiful Charlie" Bayley says as she places kisses all over Charlotte's giant globes, Charlotte smiles and blushes at hearing Becky's pet name for her. Bayley runs her hand down Charlotte's back and starts squeezing her ass as Charlotte starts to pick up her speed and the sound of Charlotte's ass hitting Bayley's thighs fill the room. Bayley moans from the strap-on hitting her clit, "Mommy, I'm about to cum." Charlotte says, her moans getting louder and louder. "So am I princess." Bayley says as she starts thrusting into Charlotte into Charlotte, trying to match her speed. When Bayley feels her orgasm rising, she hugs Charlotte tightly and buries her face into her neck and eventually her orgasm overtakes her  
"I'm cumming mommy." Charlotte says as her legs start to shake and her eyes go to the back of her head.  
*Seeger by John Deley and the 41 Players* start to play on Bayley's phone as Bayley & Charlotte slowly come down from their high, Bayley leans back and looks deep into Charlotte's eyes.  
"I love you Charlotte" She says softly, tears starting to build in her eyes as she looks into the eyes of one of her soul mates.  
"I love you too Bayley." Charlotte replies before she leans her head down and gives Bayley a loving kiss on the lips.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Becky & Sasha." Bayley says as she lays her chin on Charlotte's shoulder, Bayley has never been more sure of anything in her life.  
"I do too, I want us all to be together and happy." Charlotte replies as she takes the strap-on out of her and Bayley scoots forward to where she's laying her head down on the pillow. She pulls Charlotte in for a cuddle and Charlotte smiles as she lays her head on Bayley's shoulder.  
"The four of us together, it just feels right. You complete me Charlotte." Bayley says softly as she places a kiss on the top of Charlotte's head, feeling deep down in her heart that she is one step away from achieving her perfect life. Three of her closest friends together as one. "You complete me too, you make me so happy." Charlotte says as she snuggles up closer to Bayley. Charlotte lets out a sigh of relief, all the guilt and thoughts about how this feels like she's cheating on Becky is gone. It's natural to her, it feels right to be in the arms of someone that she loves and that loves her. She closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like this chapter and I kind of don't. Another released early chapter before Saturday/Sunday because I am impatient lol. Leave a like and a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	4. Becky & Sasha

_"I told you so"_ Becky says to Sasha with a giant grin on her face, Sasha rolls her eyes and runs her hand through her black hair.

 _"Whatever, I didn't think Bayley had it in her to wear a strap."_ Sasha says as she crosses her arms, she starts thinking about Bayley wearing a strap-on and the fun she could have with Charlotte and eventually Becky, Sasha will allow her to top her tonight because she remembered their bet. But soon Becky will know who the Boss is.

 _"And I didn't realize that Charlie had a mommy kink, that's so hot."_ Becky says as she looks Sasha up and down, admiring the beautiful woman in front of her that she's about to fuck and make her call her 'daddy' 

_"I haven't forgotten our bet Sasha, are you ready for Daddy to fuck you?"_ Becky asks as she slowly walks towards Sasha, her lust growing as she gets closer and closer. 

_"How about you bend over and let The Boss fuck you."_ Sasha replies, putting on her 'Boss' voice to try and regain her sense of dominance. Becky laughs in her face, and that fills Sasha with a burning feeling of anger 

_"Who do you think you're laughing at?"_ Sasha adds as she pushes Becky back into the bedroom door, she's The Boss and nobody laughs in her face. Becky quickly turns their position, 

_"Hey, don't you ever do that again or raise your voice at me again or else I'm going to punish you."_ Becky says, eyes full of anger. She hates it when her partners raise their voice at her. Sasha is going to have to learn her place in the bedroom, and her rolling her eye at her isn't helping. 

_"You're going to punish The Boss? Let's get one thing clear Becky, when tonight is over and you have your pathetic one night on top, I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to call ME daddy"_ Sasha replies defiantly, Sasha can get under anyone's skin if she wants too and maybe deep down she wants to see how dominate Becky can be. To stop Sasha from talking, she leans forward and roughly kisses Sasha as Sasha digs her nails into Becky's back. Becky bites Sasha's lower lip and pulls it back before letting it go, 

_"You call that a kiss, that's-oh!"_ Sasha is cut off when Becky shoves her knee between her leg, and she curses at herself for letting out such a pathetic little noise that makes Becky smirk like an asshole. _"What a cute little noise, can't wait to hear more sexy noises from you baby girl."_ Becky says before she goes back to give Sasha another rough kiss and shoves her tongue down her throat. A battle of dominance happens when Becky & Sasha's tongue twirl around each other, and it's Becky's tongue that wins the battle. Becky starts rubbing her knee against Sasha's crotch, causing Sasha's lust to grow even more. Becky quickly pulls away from Sasha and walks backward to enjoy the view of Sasha panting and the unmistakable look of lust in her eyes. 

_"Take those pants off for daddy and come here."_ Becky demands, taking off her dark blue shirt to reveal her black bra, her tone abs and perky tits that causes Sasha's heart to skip a beat at the sight. She wants to rush Becky and grip those tits so hard she leaves bruises, but she remains standing with her back against the door. 

_"Make me"_ Sasha replies defiantly, never looking Becky in the eyes as she's too focused on Becky's tits.

 _"Sasha, if I have to come over there and do it myself. You won't like what I'm going to do to you."_ Becky threatens, getting tired of how stubborn Sasha is but at the same time she loves the challenge. 

_"I know I won't like it, that's why Charlotte wanted to have sex with me. You offer nothing exciting daddy"_ Sasha replies, dripping with sarcasm when she says 'daddy' Becky stomps back to Sasha and graphs a hand full of hair with both hands and pulls her in for another rough kiss. Becky shoves her tongue down her throat and her tongue explores Sasha' mouth for a few minutes before she pulls back, pulls Sasha's head to the side and sinks her teeth down Sasha's neck. She hasn't forgotten that Sasha marked HER Charlie, she starts to suck on Sasha's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

 _"Fuck!"_ Sasha blurts out as Becky marks her like she's her property,

 _"I haven't forgotten the hickey you gave MY Charlie, let me make something very clear. I'm the only one that gets to mark her, and I'm the only one to mark you."_ Becky says as she gets into Sasha's face, she starts to unbutton Sasha's pants and pull them down until they're past her knees.

 _"Charlotte didn't complain, she wanted to be marked by The Boss and-ow!"_ Sasha is cut off when Becky graphs her by the hair and pulls her hair and leads her to the bed, Sasha almost falls down to the ground "You bitch!" She adds as Becky sits down on the bed and pulls Sasha down until she's laying across her lap. Exposing Sasha's sexy caramel ass and scarlet red panties to the air.

 _"Don't ever call me a bitch again, you fucking brat!"_ Becky says before she gives Sasha a good hard slap on the ass, Sasha yelps at the sudden slap out of no where. Again, she curses at herself for letting out such a pathetic little noise that is unfit for a Boss to make. It's been a long time since the last time Sasha was spanked like this, and it brings up old memories of her past.

 _"You make the cutest noises Sasha"_ Becky says as she rubs and squeezes Sasha's ass for a bit _"Go to hell bitch!"_ Sasha replies bitterly, which causes Becky to raise her hand straight up and spank her ass again.

 _"What did I tell you about calling me a bitch?"_ Becky replies, graphing Sasha by the back of the hair and yanking her head back just a little bit,

 _"I swear to god Sasha, I will spank your ass until you can't sit down for a month. Now quit being a brat and let daddy take care of you."_ Becky adds before she lets go of Sasha's hair and gives her ass another hard slap.

 _"Your spanking is terrible, why don't you let me show you how to spank someone."_ Sasha replies, and Becky quickly retorts with _"Then why aren't you fighting back, you're just laying there like a bitch instead of being a boss and trying to top me?"_ Becky starts tugging Sasha's panties, as Sasha ponders for a reason as to why she's letting this happen to her.

 _"It's pretty simple, The Boss made a bet and she lost. I keep_ _my word and so you will top me just for tonight and the next time we have sex I'M going to show you what a true spanking really feels like."_ Sasha replies, and that just causes Becky to giggle, _"That's a cute excuse, but let daddy tell you the real reason. You WANT to be topped, you want to give me all the control and fuck you, let me ask you something Sasha. When was the last time you were fucked?_ " Becky asks as she starts running her hand up and down Sasha's ass and legs until she reaches the back of Sasha's knee. _"And don't lie to daddy, because I'll know when you're lying."_ Becky adds Sasha starts to think about her girlfriend before Bayley, and how this is the exact same position she would find herself in whenever she acted like a brat. Sasha quickly shakes her head at the old submissive thoughts and laughs,

 _"I've never-"_ before Sasha can finish her sentence, Becky gives Sasha 4 consecutive hard strikes to the ass causing Sasha to yelp in surprise. _"What did I tell you about lying, now tell Daddy the truth or else."_ Becky threatens before giving Sasha another hard slap on the ass, _"... Fine, I've been in a position like this and I hated it because-"_ Sasha is cut off again when Becky starts slapping her ass repeatedly again, Sasha clenches her fists tightly.

 _"I really hate being lied to, now tell Daddy the truth sugar"_ Becky says as she starts rubbing Sasha's pussy over her panties and a shit eating grin crosses her face when she feels how wet Sasha is. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Becky adds, Sasha lowers her head and feels like her face is burning in embarrassment. _"Awww, no need to look so downtrodden baby girl. It's okay to admit that you love to be fucked and dominated every once again."_ Becky says as she combs Sasha's hair with her left hand, she continues her gentle stroking of Sasha's pussy with her right hand.

Sasha grits her teeth, wanting to slap the taste out of Becky's mouth for calling her 'baby girl' and for being kind of right on wanting to be fucked like a little bitch. It's a feeling that reminds her of her ex, and she feels like she's betraying Bayley whenever she masturbates about her past sex life. _"Hey, whatever you're thinking about Sasha. It's okay, I'm right here to give you the release that you need."_ Becky says, a lot softer than what she was before because she can tell that Sasha is getting a bit uncomfortable, and she wants Sasha to know that she's safe with her.

 _"Just thinking about the past."_ Sasha replies, lifting her head up and looking back at Becky, _"Ummm, could you not tell Bayley about this? "_ Sasha asks nervously, she doesn't want Bayley to think lesser of her and it's stupid because Bayley would love her no matter what. Becky smiles at her, _"Of course, you get to be 'The Boss' with Bayley and Charlotte, but..."_ Becky trails off, she lifts her hand up and gives Sasha two hard slaps on both ass cheeks causing Sasha to yelp, _"With me, I'm your daddy and you're my little bitch."_ she adds, although she hopes that one day Sasha gets comfortable with it because Becky loves the idea of Bayley, Charlotte & Sasha pleasing her at the same time. "O-okay." Sasha says softly, which causes Becky to slap her ass again,

 _"Okay what?"_ Becky asks, practically growling as she roughly squeezes Sasha's ass. Sasha takes a gulp and a deep breath before saying _"Okay daddy"_ fully submitting to Becky, and feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. _"That's a good girl"_ Becky replies, she starts to slowly pull Sasha's panties down and she licks her lip when she sees Sasha's beautiful asshole and pussy. With her index finger she starts rubbing Sasha's asshole, which causes Sasha's head to raise up her whole body to shiver, _"You've got such a cute little asshole, I bet it'll look great with my cock in it. Don't you think baby girl?"_ Becky asks sensually as she gently and slowly swirls her finger around Sasha's puckered hole.

Sasha bites her lower lip, god she hasn't been fucked in the ass in a LONG time and her fucking herself with a dildo just doesn't compare to an anal pounding. _"Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll fuck you in the ass tonight."_ Becky says as she slides her hand down until she's directly rubbing Sasha's wet pussy with no panties covering her, Sasha lets out a soft moan when Becky touches her and her asshole quivers at the thought of being fucked. God she wants to be fucked in the ass so badly, _"I'll be a good girl daddy."_ Sasha moans out as Becky inserts two fingers into her pussy, god Becky loves it when another girl calls her 'daddy.' she can't wait until Sasha starts screaming it as she's cumming. _"Good girl."_ Becky purrs as she slowly starts to thrust her fingers into Sasha's wet pussy, loving the soft little moans escaping Sasha's lips.

 _"You're my good girl, aren't you Sasha?"_ she adds, squeezing Sasha's ass cheek with her left hand. Sasha thinks about making a smart-ass response, but she really wants to cum tonight. _"I'm your good girl."_ Sasha finally says, and she's disappointed and confused when Becky pulls her finger out of her pussy, _"Took you too long to respond!"_ Becky shouts before she slaps Sasha's ass, _"Knowing you, you were probably going to make a smart-ass comment and disobey your daddy."_ Becky says before she pushes Sasha off of her and she falls to the floor.

 _"Ow you bitch!"_ Sasha says as she tries to stand up, but Becky quickly leans down and pulls Sasha up by the air and then pulls her in for another heated kiss. Sasha's hands dig into Becky's lower back before she runs her hand up higher and she unhooks Becky's bra. Becky pulls herself away from Sasha's lips, graphs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over Sasha's head and throws it to the side before she unhooks Sasha's scarlet red bra and throws it to the side. She pulls Sasha in for another rough kiss, Becky squeezes and spanks both of Sasha's ass cheeks, loving it when Sasha moans into the kiss. Sasha quickly steps out of her pants, and with the help of the edge of the bed she pushes Becky down onto the bed and lays on top of her. 

Becky easily changes their position and pins Sasha's hands above her head to the bed, _"Why do you got to be so difficult baby girl?"_ Becky asks, getting slightly annoyed at how difficult Sasha is. But, at the same time she loves the challenge. With Charlotte, Charlotte does whatever she asks her to do and it's great and she so rarely acts out of line to get punished. Becky loves putting a brat like Sasha in her place, _"Are you going to finally behave you fucking brat?"_ Becky asks as she squeezes Sasha's wrist tightly. 

_"No, why don't you make me behave?"_ Sasha replies, gasping for air after that great make-out session. Sasha looks up at Becky and she has never seen Becky as sexy as she is now, the anger & lust in her eyes, Becky snarls before she pushes herself off of Sasha and scoots down so she can wrap her lips around Sasha's left nipple and pinch her right nipple as hard as she can, Sasha lets out a yelp of pain and pleasure when she twists her nipple. Becky smiles into Sasha's breast, she loves Sasha's little noises. 

Becky runs her right hand down Sasha's tone abs, until she reaches Sasha's pussy and starts rubbing her pussy gently, _"That's right, please The Boss."_ Sasha moans out, trying to regain her control of the situation and it's quickly shut down when Becky slaps Sasha's pussy causing Sasha to yelp out in shock, _"You just won't learn, all daddy wants to do is give you some pleasure and all you do is act like a annoying brat."_ Becky says, shaking her head before she gives Sasha another slap that causes her to moan. 

_"Or maybe you like it when daddy spanks you, such a dirty little girl."_ Becky coos as she strokes Sasha's pussy, and it's so cute how Sasha looks away all embarrassed. _"Sh-shut up bitch"_ Sasha says with such a soft and weak voice that just makes Becky giggle, Becky pushes herself off the bed and takes her pants off, looking into Sasha's eyes when she turns to look at her. _"I'll tell you what Sasha, why don't you get on your knees and please daddy. Then I'll get my strap and finally give you what you want." Becky says seductively as she pulls down her black panties, Sasha licks her lips and without hesitation she jumps off the bed and gets on her knees in front of Becky._

 _"Good girl, maybe you CAN learn something."_ Becky coos as Sasha runs her hand up and down Becky's tone legs, waiting until she's given permission to lick Becky's permission and GOD does she hate that she remembers how her ex would make her wait for what felt like hours before she was given permission to lick her tasty pussy, but thankfully Becky is in the mood for a good licking. _"Well, get to it."_ Becky adds, pointing at her pussy before putting her hands on her hip. Sasha quickly pushes her face into Becky's face and starts licking, moaning when she tastes Becky's juices. 

_"Mmmm, that's a good girl. Make daddy cum and she'll bend you over and give your ass a good fucking."_ Becky says as she grips Sasha's hair and shoves her face deeper into her pussy, Sasha smiles and her own pussy burns with need, she laps away at Becky's pussy before she focuses on Becky's clit which causes Becky to moan out and Sasha to smile into Becky's pussy. _"I'm about to cum baby girl, keep going."_ Becky says as she feels like she's about to cum and Sasha stops licking because she's still a stubborn brat that wants Becky to know who the real boss is.

 _"Beg The Boss."_ Sasha says into Becky's pussy, and the vibration causes Becky to moan. Becky quickly shoves Sasha away from her, and she walks away from Sasha. She picks up her panties on the floor, and walks toward the bed, Sasha watches in confusion. _"What are you doing?"_ Sasha asks as Becky puts her panties on, Becky doesn't reply. She gets up and walks to pick up her pants, _"I know what you're doing."_ Sasha says, it hit her like a truck because her ex would do the exact same thing whenever Sasha was being extra bratty. 

_"Fine go, I don't care. I'll just call Bayley and tell her that I need an ass to fuck."_ Sasha says, _shrugging_ when Becky puts her pants back on. Becky says nothing as she stands up and walks to pick up her bra and t-shirt, Sasha's chest starts to tighten and she feels deeply hurt by Becky ignoring her and leaving her all horny and wet. _"Come on, I thought you wanted to fuck my ass daddy"_ Sasha says with such a whiny and needy voice. She's practically in tears when Becky puts her bra on, hiding those beautiful nipples and that stupid t-shirt to cover her tits. When Becky walks towards the door, Sasha quickly crawls to Becky and graphs her left leg. 

_"Please don't go, I'll be a good girl."_ Sasha says softly, looking up at Becky and desperately wanting her to turn around and look at her. When she finally does turn her head to look down on her after 60 agonizing seconds, a smile crosses her face.

_"Will you finally behave and stop acting like such a brat?"_ Becky asks as she looks down on Sasha, who quickly nods her head. _"I'll behave daddy, I need you."_ Sasha replies, Becky takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling for a bit. Pondering on if she should let Sasha cum tonight or just leave and go pick up Charlotte at Sasha's house. But, she so badly wants to fuck Sasha. She looks down at Sasha and smiles, _"Say you're sorry"_ Becky orders as she crosses her arms. 

_"I'm so sorry daddy, I'll be a good girl now. I promise."_ Sasha says, and she knows she'll misbehave again but it feels good that someone as beautiful as Becky will put her in her place. _"I don't believe that you're actually sorry, why don't you kiss my feet and say you're sorry."_ Becky replies, turning around until she's facing Sasha. Sasha quickly leans her head down and kisses Becky's bare feet, _"I'm so sorry daddy, I'll never misbehave again."_ Sasha says between peppering both Becky's feet with kisses. That's a lie and they both know it, but that's why it's going to be so much fun. 

_"Good girl, so why don't you get on the bed and spread your ass for daddy."_ Becky orders, pointing at the bed. Sasha quickly gets up and walks toward towards the bed. She jumps onto the bed and lifts her ass up high, her face laying on a pillow, she reaches back and graphs her ass cheeks and spreads them for her daddy. She bites her lower lip thinking about what Becky is about to do to her. The anticipation is killing her, she needs this badly. Becky licks her lips at the sight before her.

Becky decides to take her clothes off painfully slow, wanting to see if Sasha would be an impatient brat and complain about how slow she was going, but she doesn't. Becky smiles, 'good girl' she thinks to herself as she gently places her clothes in a neat pile. She walks toward her closet to graph her strap and a bottle of lube in the chest. She walks toward the bed and gently throws the bottle of lube onto the bed and Sasha's asshole quivers at the sight of it on the bed and Becky slowly putting on her strap. 

Becky graphs Sasha's thighs and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed, _"Let go of your ass"_ Becky demands as she rubs her calves up and down. When Sasha lets go of her ass, Becky starts to run her hands up her thighs and she graphs her ass. She spreads her ass and gets a nice look at Sasha's asshole. It looks like it's just begging to be fucked, but Becky wants to give her pussy a good licking before she starts giving her ass some attention. 

_"Mmmm, feels so good daddy."_ Sasha moans out as Becky licks up and down her pussy, she does it over and over again before plunging her tongue inside her pussy. With her thumb she rubs her clit as she laps away at Sasha's pussy, _"You taste so good baby"_ Becky says before she starts kissing all over Sasha's ass, she inserts her left index and middle finger into her pussy, _"Oh shit!"_ Sasha moans out as Becky slowly thrusts her fingers in and out. 

Becky gently blows on Sasha's asshole, Sasha clenches her asshole at the gentle breeze hitting her puckered hole. Becky removes her fingers from pussy and spreads Sasha's ass cheeks, _"Rub your pussy."_ Becky orders, her lips inches away from Sasha's cute quivering little asshole. Sasha's hand shoots to her pussy and starts rubbing her pussy, thinking about what Becky is going to do to her. Sasha's whole body shivers in delight when she feels Becky's wet tongue on her asshole, Becky moans as she slowly licks up and down Sasha's asshole. Sasha's asshole might taste even better than her pussy. 

_"Your ass tastes so good baby."_ Becky says before she starts swirling her tongue around Sasha's _asshole._ Sasha moans start to become more frequent as Becky starts to lap away at Sasha's tasty little asshole and then she starts to shove her tongue as far up as it can go up Sasha's ass. It doesn't go that far, and Becky thinks 'I'm going to have to change that.' _"Daddy, please I need it."_ Sasha says, her voice full of need. _"Need what baby girl?"_ Becky asks, pulling herself away from Sasha's tasty asshole to graph the bottle of lube right beside Sasha. 

_"I need your fingers inside me daddy"_ Sasha says as Becky opens up the bottle of lube, and Sasha bites her lip when she hears the bottle lid open. _"It's going to be cold, and we need a safe-word so that we can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable."_ Becky says softly as she gently rubs and squeezes Sasha's asscheek. Sasha starts to think about using her old safe-word that she used with her ex, but she wants a new word for Becky. _"Moon"_ Sasha says as Becky pours the cold gooey lube onto her ass. _"Moon"_ Becky says, nodding her head as she memorizes the word and starts rubbing Sasha's asshole with her leftindex finger. 

Sasha moans when Becky pushes her index finger into her asshole, _"You're so tight, we need to change that."_ Becky coos as she pushes a second finger into her ass, she starts to move her fingers around Sasha's ass to help stretch her before the anal pounding. Becky starts to pour a good amount of lube onto her strap-on, she starts rubbing the lube all over her cock before she takes her fingers out of Sasha. _"Scoot up."_ Becky says, and Sasha quickly crawls until she's in the middle of the bed. Becky gets on the bed, and she places her cock between Sasha's asscheek and starts sliding her cock up and down Sasha's asshole. 

_"Beg me, beg me to fuck you."_ Becky says, practically growling as she roughly squeezes Sasha's ass. _"Please fuck my ass daddy."_ Sasha quickly says as she arches her back, Becky slaps her ass a few times. _"Not good enough, I want you to really beg for it."_ Becky says before giving Sasha another hard slap on the ass. _"Oh god, I need my ass stretched please fuck my ass daddy. I need your cock inside me, it's been too damn long since I've been fucked and I need it so badly!"_ Sasha screams out, and Becky grins. 

_"Good girl."_ Becky says as she aligns her cock with Sasha's asshole and slowly starts to push herself into that tight little hole, _"Oh fuck yes!"_ Sasha screams out as the head of the Becky's cock enters her asshole, it's been years since she's had someone fuck her like this and GOD! She has missed this, she's missed submitting to another woman and getting fucked in the ass. Becky slowly pushes her cock up Sasha's ass and when she finally gets all of it in her, her hips are on Sasha's ass cheeks. 

_"Mmmm, I'm all the way in Sasha. Are you ready to get fucked?"_ Becky asks, kissing her shoulders as she runs her hand up and down the side of her body. _"Yes, please fuck me daddy."_ Sasha replies as Becky graphs her hips and begins to pull her cock out of Sasha's ass and then pushes it back in. Then she repeats this process until she starts to truly fuck Sasha's asshole. _"I'm fucking your ass, and listen to you moaning like a little anal loving bitch."_ Becky says as her hips are colliding with Sasha's ass, _"I love it daddy, I love it so much!"_ Sasha replies, Becky is fucking her so hard that she can't even think straight. 

Becky graphs a hand full of Sasha's black hair and pulls it back, and Sasha yelps in pleasure like the submissive and masochistic bitch she is deep down, _"That's right, I own this ass. I'm The Boss, I'm your daddy!"_ Becky screams as she slaps Sasha's ass with her right hand, and Sasha loves that she's using her name against her. _"Say it, say I'm 'The Boss!'_ Becky screams as she pulls Sasha up by the hair until her breasts are pushing against Sasha's back.

There's a small part of Sasha that in the moment that wants to be defiant, but her inner submissive is too powerful. _"You're the boss, you're the boss daddy!"_ Sasha says as Becky gives her tits a nice squeeze before she pushes her down onto her face on the bed, _"That's right, I'm The Boss and The Boss wants you to thrust that ass back and fuck yourself."_ Becky says as she stops thrusting into Sasha and waits for her to start thrusting.

Sasha leans up on her hands, and she starts thrusting her ass back into Becky's cock, moaning as her ass claps with Becky's hips, _"That's it, that's a good girl."_ Becky says, watching Sasha's ass thrust back and seeing her cock go in an out of Sasha's ass. Becky starts to grope and pinch her own nipples, she starts moaning along with Sasha as Becky's strap rubs her own pussy. _"I'm so close daddy, can I cum?"_ Sasha asks as she stops thrusting and looks back at her daddy with lust in her eyes.

Becky growls and she re-positions Sasha into the prone position and begins to fuck her ass again. She moans into Sasha's ear, _"I'm close too baby girl, let's cum together."_ Becky says, pinning Sasha's hands to the bed with her hands and she starts giving Sasha hard and powerful thrusts. _"Yes daddy"_ Sasha replies, and after a dozen more thrust Becky & Sasha finally cum and they can't even think straight. Becky's cock is still on her, the only sound filling the air is Becky & Sasha moaning and gasping for air. 

_"Mmmm, that was great."_ Becky says, rubbing Sasha's ass before she pulls her cock out of her ass. She rolls off of Sasha and takes her strap-on off, throwing it off the bed and laying next to Sasha. She rolls Sasha over until they're face to face. _"I've had better."_ Sasha says, rolling her eyes before giving Becky a little smile that makes Becky smile too. _"You're such a brat Sasha."_ Becky says playfully as she nudges her arm. 

Becky rolls to her back and Sasha lays her head on Becky's shoulder, Becky wraps her arms around her and hugs her close. _"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_ Becky asks, giving Sasha a kiss on the head. _"Yes, I think the last few weeks with you & Charlotte have been amazing." _ Sasha says as she takes a deep breath, _"It's going to be complicated, but I can't imagine living a life without you or Charlotte by my side with Bayley."_ Sasha adds as she runs her hand up and down Becky's right arm.

 _"I agree, I can't wait until I get all three of you bending over begging me to ass fuck you."_ Becky says with a shit eating grin on her face, Sasha sits up and the look she gives Becky makes her giggle. _"I'm never going to do that, remember our deal. I'm The Boss with Bayley & Charlotte, and with you I get to submit." _ Sasha says as Becky runs her hand up and down Sasha's back. 

_"Come on Sasha, Bayley won't think lesser of you if she sees you bottoming for someone else. She's going to see THAT and I bet she's going to love it. She's going to think about how I put The Boss in her place and it's going to turn her on so much."_ Becky says as she looks at the hickey on the side of Sasha's neck, Sasha looks away and starts to think about the possibilities with Bayley and maybe it's because she just got done getting fucked in the ass, but the idea of her sweet little Bayley watching her get dominated turns her on so much. 

Sasha lays her head back down on Becky's shoulder, _"I'll think about it."_ Sasha says as she closes her eyes, _"That's all I ask, I love you Sasha."_ Becky says as she closes her eyes, _"I love you too, where should we take our girls on our first date as a couple?"_ Sasha asks as she slowly feels sleep overtake her, _"That is a good question, but let's get some sleep and think about it in the morning."_ Becky says as she starts thinking about the life she's going to live with her three closest friends, the three women she loves more than anything. It brings a smile to her face, 'This exchange was a great idea they all had' Becky thinks before she drifts off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this entire story, let me know if you want more from this universe and leave a review on things I need to improve on.


	5. Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, originally I was only going to do just 4 chapters but decided to give you this one last chapter as a bonus.

Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha decided that their first time making love all together would be in Becky and Charlotte's room... Well it was Becky's decision because she's the daddy after all, even if Sasha put up a "fight" about it and wanted it to be in her room.

 _"How should we start?"_ Charlotte asks, looking at Becky for answers and direction. 

_"Why don't you & Bayley give The Boss & Becky a show."_ Sasha says before she turns to look at Becky, _"Don't you think that's a great idea Becky?"_ she adds, Becky looks deep in thought. 

_"I've got an idea, why don't you give Daddy & Sasha a show" _Becky says as she wraps her right arm over Sasha's neck. The look Sasha is giving Becky right now would make anyone shrivel up in a heap, but Becky has a _shit_ eating grin on her face because she's daddy and knows what she's doing. 

_"I think that's a great idea daddy"_ Bayley says, breaking the short moment of metaphorical dick measuring between Becky & Sasha. Sasha turns her gaze onto Bayley and when she sees that beautiful face and smile, she can't stay mad.

 _"Come on Sasha, let's get more comfortable and get on the bed."_ Becky whispers into Sasha's ear, sending a shiver down her spine, _"Fine, whatever"_ Sasha replies, shrugging her shoulders before crossing her arms. 

Becky shakes her head _'still a brat I see'_ she says to herself as she wraps her arms around Sasha's waist and unbuttons her pants for her, _"What are you doing?"_ Sasha asks, a bit too frantically for her liking as she turns her head back to see Becky's stupid perfect face. 

_"Just helping you get undressed baby girl"_ Becky replies coyly, giving Sasha a wink before she starts unzipping her pants. 

_"Hey! What do you two think you're doing just standing there? The Boss wants to see you two make out with each other!"_ Sasha says to Bayley & Charlotte in her 'Boss' tone, trying to regain some air of dominance as Becky slowly pulls her pants down. 

Bayley & Charlotte turn to look at each other, when Bayley smiles, Charlotte smiles. Bayley wraps her arms around Charlotte's waist & Charlotte wraps her arms around Bayley's neck, Bayley hugs Charlotte tightly as she leans up and gives her princess a kiss. 

Becky starts to slowly pull Sasha's pants down revealing her cute hot pink panties with yellow trims and her firm ass that she just wants to bite. But, she's too focused on the sight of Bayley & Charlotte kissing.

Sasha bites her lower lip as she feels Becky's hands rub up her thighs, quickly gives her ass cheeks a good squeeze before she firmly graphs her hips with both of her hands. 

_"Watching Bayley & Charlotte kiss is turning me on" _Becky whispers into Sasha's ear, _"Makes me want to do this"_ Becky adds before turns Sasha around and gives her a passionate kiss. 

Sasha tangles her fingers into Becky's hair as Becky's hands explore her body, Sasha parts her lips and Becky immediately shoves her tongue down her throat. Sasha can just feel Bayley & Charlotte staring at them.

Sasha pulls herself away from Becky, huffing for breath and her gut feeling was correct because Bayley & Charlotte stopped kissing and were looking at them with lust in their eyes. 

_"Hey! Did The Boss give you permission to stop kissing? I should bend both you bitches over the edge of the bed and spank the both of you."_ Sasha says to Bayley & Charlotte, as Becky starts kissing her neck and slowly lifts her shirt up. 

_"Now come on Sasha, can you blame them for staring?"_ Becky asks as she unbuttons her pants, _"Tonight, I want to fuck Bayley's ass"_ Becky adds as she looks at Bayley's face, a big smile crosses her face and her asshole quivers in anticipation. 

_"Fine, then I'll be Fucking Charlotte up the ass too!"_ Sasha retorts as Becky pulls her pants down revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties at all and Sasha flashes back to when she was on her knees licking that tasty pussy. 

_"Okay, let's sit on the edge of the bed Sasha"_ Becky says as she gives Sasha's ass a firm smack before she walks towards the bed, _'Oh I'm so going to piss you off tonight'_ Sasha says to herself as Becky takes a seat near the left end of the bed. 

_"Hey, you two start kissing again. The Boss liked it."_ Sasha orders as she takes a seat next to Becky on her right, and when Becky takes her shirt off revealing her perky tits it takes every fiber in her being to not shove her down and suck of them. 

Bayley & Charlotte resume kissing, their sweet kiss slowly turns into a passionate one when Bayley slowly pushes her tongue inside Charlotte's mouth. Bayley raises her knee up between Charlotte's leg and Charlotte starts grinding on her thigh. 

_'I've never seen Bayley look so dominate before'_ Sasha thinks to herself, she licks her lips and doesn't even realize that Becky is slowly rubbing her up and down her back. 

_"Take your clothes off"_ Becky orders as she unhooks Sasha's hot pink bra, Bayley & Charlotte immediately stop kissing and Bayley lowers her knee from Charlotte's groin. They're both huffing for breath as they both quickly remove they're clothes, never breaking eye contact with one another. 

_"Now kneel in front of us"_ Becky says, practically growling at the sight of Bayley & Charlotte naked bodies _"Yes daddy"_ they both say in unison, Bayley kneels in front of Becky & Charlotte kneels in front of Sasha

 _"Lick my feet, and maybe if you're good enough The Boss will let you lick her pussy."_ Sasha says as she places right foot onto Charlotte's chest, _"Yes boss"_ Charlotte replies, licking her lips before she graphs Sasha's foot by the ankle and brings it to her lips. 

_"Perfect"_ Sasha purrs as Charlotte sucks on her big toe, she bops her head up and down, twirling her tongue around it as she rubs and firmly squeezes her foot

Sasha looks over at Bayley running her tongue up and down Becky's left foot, and for a second she thinks _'I wish that was me'_ she quickly shakes her head of those submissive thoughts and pays attention to what Charlotte is doing. 

Charlotte starts licking between Sasha's toes, and when she starts licking and nibbling the side of her foot, Sasha leans back onto the bed, propped up by her left elbow. She runs her right hand down her panties and she starts rubbing her pussy.

 _"That's it, you're doing such a good job."_ Sasha says, knowing that praising Charlotte turns her on and will make her work even harder to continue pleasuring her. Sasha leans her head back and closes her eyes as she inserts two fingers inside her pussy. 

Sasha's eyes shoot open when she feel someone run their hand down her panties and when she looks up to see who it is, it's of course Becky staring at her with that stupid grin on her face. 

_"Let daddy help you cum"_ Becky says as she pushes Sasha's hand out of the way and starts stroking her pussy. Sasha is still in 'Boss' mode and so she sits up straight and reaches Becky's pussy with her right hand. 

A lovely noise escapes Becky's lips when Sasha's hand touches her slick pussy. _"What a sexy noise you just made Becky, let me hear more of it."_ Sasha says with a confident grin on her face as she starts stroking Becky's pussy. 

Becky and Sasha are now locked in an unspoken battle of dominance as they both stroke each others pussy trying to get the other one to cum first. 

While Becky & Sasha are battling for dominance, Bayley & Charlotte are content to submissively lick the feet of their dominate lovers. Licking, sucking and nibbling until they're told to them. 

_'I will not lose to her'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she feels her orgasm slowly start to build, she can't allow Becky to be the one to make her cum first. That'll tell Bayley & Charlotte that Becky is the dominate one in this relation and 'The Boss' cant allow that to happen. 

When Sasha pushes a finger inside Becky's pussy, Becky retaliates with two fingers into her pussy. _"Oh shit"_ Sasha moans out, she can barely think right now and doesn't even realize that she has stopped fingering Becky and Becky has pushed her down onto the bed. 

_"Cum for daddy"_ Becky whispers into her ear before her body starts to convulse and her eyes roll into the back of her head. The Boss has lost this battle. 

Becky takes her fingers out of Sasha's pussy and smiles at the job she did of leaving Sasha moaning and gasping for breath. _"Here lick my fingers baby girl."_ Becky says softly to Bayley as she puts her finger in front of her face. 

Bayley happily puts Becky's fingers into her mouth and moans when she tastes Sasha's juices. Meanwhile, Charlotte is still licking Sasha's foot because she hasn't been given permission to stop and because she really likes it. 

Sasha is slowly coming down from her high and when she can finally think straight she is fuming at the fact that she came first. _"Charlotte, go graph my strap-on in my bag over there and a bottle of goddamn lube!"_ Sasha shouts as she sits up straight, _"Yes Boss"_ Charlotte replies, giving Sasha's feet one last kiss each before she stands up and walks toward the dresser where Sasha placed her bag. 

_"Good girl, you deserve a treat."_ Becky says to Bayley as she takes her fingers out of her lip. She opens her leg and Bayley quickly shoves her face into Becky's pussy. Moaning when she licks her for the first time. 

_"Here you go Boss"_ Charlotte says as she hands Sasha her custom made 7 inch Pink & Yellow strap-on and a bottle of lube. _"Good girl, now go kneel over there while I put this on."_ Sasha says, giving Becky one last look before she stands up and quickly puts her strap on. 

_"Oh fuck Bayley, you're so good at this."_ Becky moans out as Bayley laps away at her pussy. Sasha stands in front of Charlotte and she has a clear view of Bayley & Becky because she wants to see Becky cum.

 _"Suck it"_ Sasha says to Charlotte, looking down at her to see her grip her strap-on with her right hand before she wraps her lip around the tip of the shaft. 

_"Mmmm, keep it up Bayley & daddy might lick your ass before she fucks it." _Becky moans out as she tangles her fingers into Bayley's hair. Hearing that causes Bayley's pussy to heat up and focus on licking Becky's clit _._

 _"You look so good with my dick in your mouth, can't wait until I'm pounding your asshole."_ Sasha says as Charlotte starts bopping her head up and down her cock, Sasha graphs both side of Charlotte's head and slowly starts thrusting into her.

 _"Shit, I'm so close."_ Becky moans out, feeling orgasm inch closer. Sasha starts to furiously thrust into Charlotte's mouth the louder Becky's moans get and she thinks about her pounding Becky's stupid ass and showing her who 'The Boss' is in this room is. 

With a few more licks on her clit Bayley pushes Becky over the edge, giving her a toe curling orgasm that leaves her panting. _"That was amazing baby"_ Becky says, still trying to catch her face as Bayley rubs her face in Becky's pussy. 

_"I'm glad you liked it daddy"_ Bayley replies giving her pussy a kiss, _"Mmm, why don't you graph daddies strap and put it on her."_ Becky says as she sits up.

 _"Took you long enough"_ Sasha says as she slows down on thrusting and takes her strap out of Charlotte's mouth. She looks down and smiles at the slobbering mess she left her. 

Bayley returns to Becky's side with her 7 inch dark orange strap and quickly gets on her knees as Becky stands up. 

_"You're just mad that you couldn't make me cum"_ Becky replies, and Sasha scoffs and rolls her eyes. _"Whatever, Charlotte get over there and bend over. Hands on the bed"_ Sasha orders, she wants to show Becky how to truly fuck someone. 

Charlotte quickly gets to her feet, walks over to the foot of the bed, bends over and place her hands on the bed. She gives Becky a smile before she looks back at Sasha. 

_"You look so beautiful like that Charlie."_ Becky says before she looks down at Bayley who is bopping her head up and down her cock. _"Why don't you get right beside her Bayley?"_ Becky asks as she gently pushes Bayley off of her. 

Bayley looks up at her, she smiles as nods as she get up. The two change positions and Becky backs away standing next to Sasha as Bayley bends over next to Charlotte and sticks out her juicy fat ass. 

_"Now that is almost a perfect image, but it's missing something."_ Becky says as she admires the sight of two beautiful women bending over and showing her ass _"But it's missing something, don't you think Sasha?"_ she adds, turning to Sasha and giving her a knowing look. 

Sasha takes a deep breath, _"Yeah, it's missing your perfect ass right between them"_ Sasha says, and Becky chuckles at her attempt to act all dominate when she knows deep down that Sasha wants to bend over for her right now. 

Becky pulls Sasha in and whispers in her ear so that Bayley and Charlotte can't hear them. _"Here's another bet, f you can make Charlotte cum before I make Bayley cum. I'll bend over for The Boss. But if I make Bayley cum first, you get the fucking that you so desperately want."_ Becky whispers, causing Sasha to shiver in anticipation. It's a win win situation for her, but she focuses on the top part of her that wants to bend Becky over and fuck her. 

_"You're on"_ Sasha replies as she walks toward Charlotte's ass, her mouth watering at the thought of not only fucking Becky in the ass, but making Charlotte cum and marking her again just to piss off Becky. 

Becky walks toward Bayley, and when she reaches her she just can't help but to smack her big bubbly ass. _"One"_ Bayley quickly replies, and Becky grins before she smacks her again. 

Sasha looks over at Becky smacking Bayley's ass _"You really need to work on your slapping game Becky"_ she says before she gives Charlotte two consecutive slaps to the ass _"One, two"_ Charlotte says, biting her lower lip. 

Becky looks at Sasha before she returns her gaze to Bayley's ass and gives it another slap. Sasha does the same to Charlotte, they each give their respective partners almost a dozen more slaps to the ass, and with each slap Bayley & Charlotte get more turned on. 

_"Not bad Sasha, but it's not as good as my work."_ Becky says, admiring how red Charlotte's ass cheeks are before she looks at how red she left Bayley's ass. _"That's how you do it, now let me show you how to fuck Charlotte just right."_ Sasha replies before leaning down and licking Charlotte's pussy, all the way from her clit to her asshole. She repeats this process until she is just lapping away at Charlotte's tasty puckered hole. 

_"Yeah right"_ Becky says sarcastically, Becky wasting no time she shoves her face into Bayley's meaty ass and Bayley moans when she feels Becky's wet tongue on her forbidden hole that Sasha has fucked over a hundred times. _'This is a tasty asshole.'_ Becky thinks to herself as she's swirling her tongue around Bayley's asshole, it's a shame she can't openly tell her because she's too focused on trying to make her cum as fast as possible so that she doesn't lose to Sasha. She knows her Charlie, and it doesn't take a lot to make her cum. So when she hears her start to moan, she smiles into Bayley's asshole before she starts rubbing Bayley's clit. 

Bayley & Charlotte's moans are music to the ear of Becky and Sasha, even though they're competing against each other to see who can make their respective partner cum first deep down they just love making them feel good, and that's why they slow down and take in the taste of their lovers. Becky and Sasha both shove their tongue as far as they go. _'That's pretty impressive'_ Becky and Sasha think to themselves as their tongues go pretty far, and with Sasha it turns her on that Charlotte's ass is this loose. _'One day my ass will be this loose.'_ She thinks to herself and she quickly shakes her head of those thoughts and rethinks about the bet. She has to make Charlotte cum first so that she can bend Becky over and fuck her. 

Becky & Sasha pick up their pace with their thrusting into Bayley & Charlotte's pussy, their moans encouraging them to go even faster. _"Daddy, I'm about to cum."_ Bayley says, making Becky smile and Sasha to be filled with dread and excitement. She starts thrusting her fingers into Charlotte like there's no tomorrow. " _"I'm about to cum too, Boss."_ Charlotte moans out as she clenches her fist tightly, and hearing that makes Sasha's eyes shoot open in joy. _'I am not going to lose'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she pushes through the aching in her hand to keep fingering Charlotte. 

_"I'm cumming, oh god!"_ Bayley moans out as she falls face first onto the bed, and Becky doesn't stop licking her asshole and fingering her pussy. _'I win, in more ways than one.'_ Becky thinks to herself as Sasha pushes Charlotte over the edge. _"I-I'm cumming too!"_ Charlotte screams as her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls onto the bed right now, letting out cute little moans as she's gasping for breath. _'I don't feel like I lost.'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she licks her lips, she looks over to see that Becky has finally removed her face from Bayley's ass. 

Becky looks over at Sasha with lust filled eyes that makes Sasha's loins burn with need and her asshole quiver, god she just wants to bend over for Becky right now and get fucked. But, being seen as something other than 'The Boss' to Bayley & Charlotte in the bedroom prevents her from bending over for Becky. Becky brings the fingers that were in Bayley's pussy to Sasha's mouth. _"Have a taste."_ Becky says as she graphs the wrist of the hand that was fingering Charlotte. 

Sasha wants to tell her off, but she quickly wraps her mouth around Becky's fingers and moans when she tastes Bayley's juices on her fingers. Becky takes her time putting Sasha's fingers into her mouth, slowly sucking her index finger while looking Sasha in the eyes. After about 2 more minutes of sucking and licking each others fingers, they each let go of the others hand and Becky goes to graph the bottle of lip. 

_"So are you ready to get fucked in the ass?"_ Becky asks as she starts to rub lube on her cock, never breaking eye contact with Sasha who is fighting back the urge to scream 'Yes!' at the top of her lungs. _"Yes, daddy"_ Bayley replies gleefully as she pushes herself back up and starts, she hasn't been fucked in the ass in almost 24 hours and that is just to long for her. Becky gently tosses Sasha the bottle of lube, she catches and quickly starts pouring lube on her cock. 

_"The Boss is about to show you how it's done, watch carefully Becky because I'm about to teach you how it's done."_ Sasha says as she walks to the side of the bed, guiding Charlotte with her and pushing her down onto the edge of the bed so that she can fuck her easier and to keep eye contact with Becky. Becky realizes this and guides Bayley to the opposite side of the corner and she starts to slide her cock up and down Bayley's meaty asscheeks. 

_"Yeah yeah Sasha, whatever you say Sasha."_ Becky says, completely disregarding what Sasha just said because honestly all Becky can think about right now is this fine piece of ass in front of her that is just waiting to be fucked. Sasha snarls at the disrespect Becky is showing her, and so she doesn't take any time in shoving her cock up Charlotte's ass that easily accepts it. _"Oh shit!"_ Charlotte moans out as her asshole is stretched. Sasha watches in awe as her cock slowly disappears into Charlotte's ass. 

_"Please stop teasing me daddy, I need it."_ Bayley pleas, Becky has been sliding her cock up and down her ass-crack for what feels like an eternity. Becky grins, _"So desperate, if you really want it then beg for it."_ Becky says as she squeezes Bayley's ass tightly. _"Please fuck my ass daddy, I need it, I need my slutty ass fucked!"_ Bayley screams as she can't handle any more teasing. Becky smiles as she slowly pushes the head of her cock into Bayley's loose asshole and loving the sound of pleasure escaping Bayley's lips. 

Sasha looks up at Bayley and sees the pleasure in her face as Becky starts to push herself further and further into her ass, and Sasha wishes that she was in Bayley's position right now. When Becky looks at Sasha and gives her that shit eating grin, Sasha looks back down at Charlotte and continues to be embarrassed at herself for how badly she wants to be fucked by Becky. Sasha starts to thrust into Charlotte, deciding that she's going to take out some of her sexual frustration out on Charlotte's asshole. 

_"Fuck yeah, listen to her moan Becky. This is how you fuck Charlotte, this is why I'm The Boss."_ Sasha gloats as she thrusts into Charlotte's ass, her hands pushing down on the middle of her back as Charlotte moans from Sasha's short and powerful thrusts. 

Becky rolls her eyes as she graphs a handful of Bayley's hair and yank it back as she starts to thrust into Bayley. _"Mmmm, you're so fucking hot Bayley with a cock up your ass. I bet you want to be fucked every day."_ Becky asks as she pounds Bayley's big fat ass. _"Oh god yes daddy, I can't wait for the day that you and The Boss double stuff my slutty ass.!"_ Bayley says proudly, Sasha raises her head up and looks at Bayley with a giant grin on her face. _"Damn, you're so fucking slutty Bayley. I love it."_ Sasha says, in awe at how much of a anal slut her girlfriend is. 

_"I want to be doubled stuffed too Boss."_ Charlotte says, which causes Sasha to put her focus back on her. _"I bet you do, I bet you want all three of us to fuck your slutty little asshole because you're the biggest bottom in this room."_ Sasha replies, giving Charlotte's ass cheek a nice slap which causes Charlotte to moan. _"Yes, I want you all to take turns fucking me!"_ Charlotte says as Sasha graphs a handful of hair and yanks her head back.

 _"Mmmm, I'm so lucky to have three anal loving whores"_ Becky asks as she continues to thrust into Bayley's ass, Bayley & Charlotte are too preoccupied with getting their asses fucked that they don't pay more attention to Becky when she says three, but Sasha definitely heard her and it fires her up. She lets go of Charlotte's hair and looks at Becky with fire in her eyes before she leans down and bites the side of Charlotte's neck.

 _'You fucking bitch'_ Becky thinks to herself as she watches Sasha mark HER Charlie again, she's going to have to punish Sasha later. But for now she just pulls Bayley back until her breasts are against her back and she sinks her teeth into Bayley's neck and she moans when Becky starts to suck on her neck as hard as she can leaving a bigger hickey on her neck than the one that Sasha leaves on Charlotte. Which pisses Sasha off because Becky is always one upping her. 

After a few more minutes of brutal ass fucking, all four women are at their limits _"Oh god oh fuck I'm about to cum daddy!"_ Bayley moans out as she's now thrusting her ass back into Becky's cock, trying to match her thrusting. _"Cum for daddy, cum from getting your ass fucked you slut!"_ Becky screams as she grips Bayley's hips and increases her speed.

 _"Boss, can I cum too?"_ Charlotte asks through her moans, her wet hair sticking to her sweating face. _"Fuck yeah, cum for me bitch!"_ Sasha replies, slapping her ass one more time before she starts fucking Charlotte with everything she's got. 

Moans from all four women fill the room as they all slowly reach their second orgasm of the night. Bayley cums first, then Charlotte, then Sasha and finally Becky. Sasha lays on top of Charlotte's back, gasping for breath as Becky holds onto Bayley's tightly as she rides out her orgasm. The room is silent other than the sounds of all four women panting and moaning, and it's all so peaceful and perfect. 

_"Hey Sasha, let's go get these two and ourselves a bottle of water."_ Becky says as she pulls herself out of Bayley's asshole, her mind still foggy after cumming for a second time tonight. _"Yeah, The Boss is thirsty."_ Sasha replies, pulling herself out of Charlotte and wobbling a bit as she tries to stand up and walk. Sasha takes her strap off and throws it to the side as she leaves the bedroom with Becky following behind her. Bayley & Charlotte slowly pull the bed covers down and enter the bed. Embracing each other and kisses each other softly as they wait for their lovers to return.

* * *

When Becky & Sasha are in the kitchen, Becky shoves Sasha into the kitchen counter _"Ow, what the fuck was that for?"_ Sasha asks angrily as Becky grips her hips tightly, digging her fingers into her skin. _"I thought I told you to never mark MY Charlie ever again."_ Becky says into Sasha's ear as her strap-on is between Sasha's thighs. 

_"Well you shouldn't have acted like such a bitch to me, and maybe I wouldn't-"_ Before Sasha can finish her sentence, she's cut off by a hard slap to the ass. _"I told you to never call me a bitch again you fucking brat!"_ Becky spits back as she graphs Sasha's ass-cheeks and spreads them. Sasha's heart begins to race as her ass is spread. _"Don't call me a brat!"_ Sasha replies, lazily trying to break free from Becky's grasp. 

When Becky shoves her cock up Sasha's ass, Sasha covers her mouth to prevent herself from moaning out loud. She doesn't want Bayley or Charlotte to hear her moan like this. _"You fucking bitch, you fucking slut. I know you wanted this the whole night, you should be thanking daddy for doing this to you instead of acting like such a whiny little brat."_ Becky says as she slowly pushes her cock into Sasha's asshole. 

_"Fuu-aah!"_ Sasha tries to say 'Fuck you' but she's cut off by her own need to moan as her ass is stretched by the superior woman, _"Mmmm, you make such cute noises. Maybe I should tell Bayley & Charlotte to come downstairs and see this." _Becky says as her thighs are now connected with Sasha's ass. _"Please no daddy, I'm sorry for acting like such a brat."_ Sasha says, she doesn't want Bayley to see her like this, not yet. 

_"Hmmm, I won't do it... Unless you tell daddy the truth and tell me that you've been thinking about this the whole time I was fucking Bayley."_ Becky says as she slowly pulls out of Sasha, only to push herself all the way back in. Sasha fights back a moan as Becky slowly pulls in and out of her asshole. _"Fine, I was thinking about this the whole time."_ Sasha replies, and it's not a good enough answer for Becky because she slaps her ass HARD.

 _"Not convincing enough, I want you to tell me that you wanted this or else I'm just going to pull out and get our girls a drink."_ Becky threatens as she slowly starts to pull out of Sasha's asshole, leaving Sasha full of dread at not being ass fucked tonight. _"Yes! I was thinking about getting ass fucked daddy, I wanted to bend over so badly for you and let you just FUCK me."_ Sasha replies, which causes Becky to stop pulling herself out of Sasha. _"Good girl."_ Becky says as she slowly pushes herself back into Sasha.

Becky starts to thrust in and out of Sasha, which causes Sasha to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent her from moaning so that Bayley and Charlotte don't hear her getting fucked like the little bitch that she is. Becky graphs Sasha's hand that is covering her mouth, and she uses both of her hands to cover Sasha's mouth. She wants to hear Sasha moan and cum, but out of respect for her and her wishes. She won't let her secret come out. 

Becky continues to fuck Sasha's ass, using her hands to pull her head back as well as muffle the moans coming out of Sasha's mouth. _"God you're so fucking sexy, I can't wait until I get to fuck you in front of Bayley & Charlotte." _Becky whispers as she starts to give Sasha short and powerful thrusts. 

After a few more minutes of ass fucking, Becky and Sasha start to feel their third orgasm of the night overtake them. Sasha's moans are covered well by Becky's hands tightly squeezing her mouth but Becky moans loudly _"Oh fuck!"_ Becky says as she lays her chin on Sasha's shoulder. Becky lets her hands fall to Sasha's side as Sasha starts gasping for breath. Becky pulls her strap-on out of Sasha and hugs her tightly from behind.

It's silent for a while, only the sound of Becky and Sasha pants and moan fill the air. _"I love you Sasha, even if you are a brat."_ Becky says as she kisses Sasha's shoulder, _"I love you too, even if you are a bitch."_ Sasha says with a playful smile, Becky gives her ass a slap and smiles before bringing Sasha closer to her in an embrace.

* * *

_"So do you think Becky is fucking Sasha right now?"_ Bayley asks as she runs her hand through Charlotte's damp hair, Charlotte looks up at her _"Yes, I could tell that the two really wanted to fuck each other. Or more specifically that Sasha wanted Daddy to fuck her."_ Charlotte replies as she lays her head back down on Bayley's shoulder. _"_

 _"How do you know that Sasha is the one getting fucked by Becky?"_ Charlotte asks, Bayley takes a deep breath. _"Well, the morning after Becky and Sasha had sex for the first time. Sasha told me that she fucked Becky so hard that she made her call her daddy , and I knew it was a lie because I know Sasha."_ Bayley replies, she also knew something was up when she was licking Sasha's ass and her tongue could go further than it could before. 

_"How do you know Becky is fucking Sasha?"_ Bayley asks, shaking the thought of her tonguing Sasha's asshole to ask Charlotte a question that she is genuinely interested in, _"Oh Becky told me, Becky and I have this promise where we tell each other everything and never lie to each other... I hope you're okay with that rule Bayley."_ Charlotte replies, kissing her shoulder. _"Not at all, but I think Sasha is going to have a problem with it. She has a hard time opening up and being truthful, but I think one day she'll finally let herself truly be vulnerable."_ Bayley says as she kisses the top of Charlotte's head. 

_"That's good, and I guess we can keep this our little secret until Sasha is finally able to be open with herself."_ Charlotte says, she won't force Sasha to tell her everything if she doesn't want to. If she's not comfortable with showing her submissive side, that's okay. _"Agree, I just want Sasha to be happy and when she's finally willing to show her submissive side. I will be right there by her side."_ Bayley replies, she hears footsteps approaching the door and in comes Becky & Sasha. 

Becky takes off her strap-on as soon as she enters the room and throws it to the side, she walks to Charlotte's side as Sasha walks toward Bayley's side of the bed. _"I missed you Boss."_ Bayley says as Sasha hands her a bottle of water. _"I missed you too Bay."_ Sasha says as she enters the bed next to Bayley and cuddles with her. _"Thank you daddy."_ Charlotte says before she takes a sip of water, Becky pulls the cover back and cuddles up to Charlotte.

 _"No problem Charlie"_ Becky replies softly, she looks at the scene before her. Her three closest friends and the loves of her life all in bed and she can't help but smile. This is how it's meant to be, the four of them all together, in love and happy. 

_"We're going to need a bigger bed."_ Becky jokes, causing the other three to giggle in agreement. 

After a brief moment of peaceful silence, they all say _"I love you"_ in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this series, leave a comment if you want to see more of this universe pairings or any other pairings/stories related to this. In addition to anything I need to work on to get better at writing.

**Author's Note:**

> #SmuttySaturday #Smutty Sunday


End file.
